


Maybe

by disarm_d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Thematic Orgasm Denial, Unresolved Sexual Tension, or what one might call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d
Summary: Maybe again sometime.  Maybe tonight.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Well with hours to spare, I realized that I should make sure all the fics I had posted on tumblr were also up here, just in case. This was originally posted on tumblr four years ago.

Louis hasn’t shaved in a couple of days and Niall feels like his face is on fire. They’ve been kissing for hours. First it was just sitting too close, the two of them plus Liam sprawled together on the couch at the back of the bus. Liam left, but Louis didn’t move away, and Niall thought, maybe. It’s hard to say with Louis.

Niall was already hard just from sitting so close, but it’s nothing compared to how he feels now. Louis let him put his hand on his thigh, let him slide closer yet, pausing for long enough that Louis got impatient and made the final move himself. His hand came up to tighten in Niall’s hair, pulling him to the right angle, and maybe, yes. Maybe tonight is a yes.

Louis has sharp teeth and he teases at Niall’s lower lip until it feels like it’s buzzing. Niall’s flushed and he can only imagine how red his lip is. Louis soothes it briefly with his tongue and Niall can’t help the noise he makes, whimpering helplessly. He’s half in Louis’s lap, Louis’s thigh between his legs, and his knee is starting to twinge but he doesn’t care. He rocks down a little. Louis is so warm and solid beneath him. He smells like old cologne. Niall wants to bury his face in Louis’s neck and breathe him in, but already he’s gasping and breathless.

His cock is aching in his skinny jeans. He can feel where he’s gotten his pants all wet, the frantically sensitive rub of his leaking cockhead against the cotton of his boxers. He wants to take off his clothes, wants to take of Louis’s clothes even more. Louis has let him do that before. Just a couple of times, but. Maybe again sometime. Maybe tonight.

Niall ducks his head and sucks gently along the underside of Louis’s jaw. Louis gets tense when Niall sucks at his pulse point, but it’s a good kind of tense because he’s hands are also tightening on Niall’s hips, rocking up against them, pulling them even closer together. Niall rides Louis’s thigh, kisses at Louis’s collarbone. He slides his hands down Louis’s sides to reach for the hem of Louis’s t-shirt.

And just like that Louis is gone.

Niall blinks, trying to clear his head. Louis is just leaning back a few inches, but his body, which was just warm and open and there, feels much further away.

“That’s enough,” Louis says.

Niall closes his eyes, forces himself to swallow, to take a breath. He can still feel the phantom scratch of Louis’s stubble on his cheeks. His whole body feels raw.

“Right,” Niall says, heaving himself off Louis’s lap and settling on the couch. He scoots backward until he’s up against the arm of the sofa, giving Louis some space.

“Night, Nialler,” Louis says. He rubs his thighs before he stands. He turns back for a moment, looks like he’s tempted to give Niall’s leg a little squeeze as well, but he keeps his hand to himself. 

“Night,” Niall says as Louis walks away.

Right, Niall thinks, flattening both palms to his raw cheeks and turning to soothe the burn. Right, that’s alright.

Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
